lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dee Em
A cloaked caprine of indeterminate features, this strange creature seems entirely foreign to any local sensibilities, and indeed doesn't seem to be very apt at fitting in. They introduce themselves as Dee Em if asked, subtly (and not-so-subtly) dodging any questions seeking to probe further than that. Background: Broken Mind: You can have two debilities affecting your INT score. Each gives you a -1 penalty, and having both gives you a -2 penalty. This brings your maximum number of debilities up to eight. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Paddle (close, +1 damage, 3 weight) * Sacred panties (+1 to defy danger vs the unholy, 2 weight) * 1 Healing potion (0 weight) * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) and dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Sacrifice* When you touch someone and make a demand of them, if they do what you ask, take the debility of your choice and choose one: • They are healed for half your current HP. • They are healed of a debility. • They are healed of one injury (like a broken arm). • They gain 1d8 temporary HP. Damage must reduce these before affecting the character’s normal HP, but they cannot be healed. You must ask for something immediate, not long-term, and if you already have all seven debilities you cannot heal them. * Revelations When you pray to your deity for knowledge, you may Spout Lore with WIS instead of INT, though the visions might take their toll... * Divine Guidance When you petition your deity according to the precepts of your religion, you are granted some useful knowledge or boon related to your deity’s domain. The GM will tell you what. * InvocationWhen you invoke your deity's sphere of influence, roll+WIS. On a 10+, you cast an invocation from your list, but choose one consequence from the list below. On a 7-9, you cast the invocation, but choose two: ** The invocation has other effects as well. ** You may not cast this invocation again until after you get a full night’s sleep. ** Your invocation is obvious and you draw attention to yourself. * Personal Deity You serve and worship some deity or power which speaks to you and through you. Give your god a name. You may also choose a domain for your deity: * The Voice Beyond: Deity of Knowlege and Hidden Things * Sphere of Influence: Revelation ** Is secretive and insular, and is petitioned through the gaining of secrets. ** Has multiple personas, that manifest in different situations. * Diverse Faith Choose a non-multiclass move from this class's Advanced Moves list. Treat it as a Starting Move. * Fasting You don’t need to eat or drink. If a move tells you to mark off a ration just ignore it. Sex Moves * Hedonism Once per battle, you may switch someone's pain into pleasure. The next attack against them will be considered a sexual attack, increasing their lust rather than reducing HP. * Healslut Your care is considered that of a healer. When you make camp, you can use Sacrifice once without taking a debility. Advanced Moves * -None Yet- Misc. Powers Invocations * Light LEVEL 0 An item you touch glows with divine light, about as bright as a torch. It gives off no heat or sound and requires no fuel but is otherwise like a mundane torch. You have complete control of the color of the flame. The spell lasts as long as it is in your presence. * Mending LEVEL 2 Your devotion allows you to fix some mundane object, without needing tools or expertise. * Inquiry LEVEL 6 Cast this spell on a person you can see and ask one question about them from the list below: * What does this person intend to do? * What does this person need or desire? * What is false about this person? * Who does this person associate with? ** Take +1 forward when you act on the answer. * True Seeing LEVEL 10 Your vision is opened to the true nature of everything you lay your eyes on. You pierce illusions and see things that have been hidden. The GM will describe the area before you ignoring any illusions and falsehoods, magical or otherwise. This spell lasts until you close your eyes. Story Moves * -None yet- Category:Characters